Fiction or Reality?
by eminentcheong
Summary: "Of course it hasn't ever occurred to Miss Galinda that she should not have been rummaging through my drawers in the first place!" Elphaba has a secret hobby. A secret hobby that has been discovered. One-sided Fiyeraba, Shiz-era.


p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongA/N: This story is just my prediction of what might happen if the people associated with me discovered that I somewhat write. (Muffinsweep11, you arse) Hope this isn't too cringe-worthy - might be a little OOC, i.e Elphaba the Flunking Witch of the West./strong/p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"The brilliance of newborn rays, as if celebrating the birth of a new day, poured into a particular dormitory in Crage Hall, offering promises of hope and joy. Oh, the irony./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Oz, I didn't emmean/em to! I discovered them in your drawers, and they were so well-written I couldn't help but let Nessarose read them! You know how she loves a good piece of literature."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Galinda's high-pitched voice grated irritatingly on her ears and Elphaba glared at her with increasing hostility./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Of emcourse/em it hadn't ever occurred to Miss Galinda that she should not have been rummaging through my drawers in the first place!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Elphaba could not shrug off the rage rising within her. She clenched her fists so hard that the whites of her knuckles could be seen, then continued to accuse Galinda of 'violating her constitutionally protected right to personal privacy'./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Galinda looked at her blankly, although she was taking Ozian Government that semester. "I was on a hunt for my eyeshadow applicators!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Like I would borrow anything of yours. Especially something that had been near your big bulbous eyeballs." Elphaba snapped. "Nessa's going to write to Father now!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Instead of her make-up applicators, Galinda had found that month's worth of fiction and presented them to Nessarose at dinner that night./p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Well," Nessa said - on account of the fact that the written works were in Elphaba's History notebook - in a very dry voice. "Now we know how you got that D in History, don't we, Fabala?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Elphaba grimaced, holding her hands up in an act of surrender. She instead centered her attention on the freshly-made dumplings sitting on a plate as her sister droned on. The skin was fried to the perfect crispiness – golden brown, the slightly oily surface glistening—/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Who knew that Elphaba – emElphaba – /emof all people wrote romance?" This was followed by chuckles and guffaws./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Reluctantly, Elphaba was roused out of her wistful thoughts as Boq decided to add his two-cents worth to the conversation. emNot even worth two cents/em, Elphaba scowled to herself./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Elphaba, is this story supposed to be of Tenmeadows, the up and rising film star?" Boq piped up relentlessly. "Who's his female counterpart... emMilla/em?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"He was promptly ignored./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Nikidik is a stupid professor." Elphaba spat indignantly, sounding like they were missing the point./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Doctor Nikidik isn't stupid," Nessa waved her arms about in exasperation. This movement caused her chair's wheels to squeak in a cacophony of melody. For a moment, Elphaba silently willed the wheelchair to topple over. That disgusting old man did not deserve the respect of anybody, let alone her sister./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Elphaba begged to differ. But she wasn't willing to share the tale of how she and Fiyero stole-saved the Lion Cub from the jaws of animalism. Her face flushed with guilt just thinking about it. Nessa, for one, did not support Elphaba's devotion to her cause of Animal rights./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Whatever," Elphaba shrugged nonchalantly. "Did you know that he capitalizes all of his verbs? How am I supposed to read how he writes on the board?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Anyway," Nessa flipped to the front of the notebook. "What have we here?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""I didn't know you wrote faniction, Elphie," Boq chimed in unhelpfully./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"He was ignored again. Elphaba hooked her bony arms over the back of the sofa she was seated on and cupped her face in her hands./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Fiyero, who had just arrived from a lecture that had ran overtime, ran his hand through his head of sunshine in a confused manner./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""I think this will explain it, Master Tiggular," Nessa passed the notebook to him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Why didn't you write anything about me, Fae?" Fiyero teased, flipping randomly through the plethora of essays. Elphaba's heart started to palpitate wildly against her chest at this point of time, and snatched the book away from him violently./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""In my defense, the people of our generation live in a capitalistic society and I am merely enacting my rights of individual initiative by supplying most of the female student population of Shiz University with a product for which I, uh, see there is a demand." Elphaba faltered, lacking the absolute and convincing certitude her voice usually carried./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Fiyero did not understand this. Neither did Boq, an economy major. As Boq pried the book from Elphaba's grasp, he read aloud from it in an astonished voice. Elphaba could tell he did not understand at all./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""You and Aaron Tveit," Boq read, "fifteen dollars. You and Aaron Tveit on a desert island, twenty dollars. You and Norbert Leo Butz, ten dollars. You and Norbert Leo Butz under a waterfall, fifteen dollars. You and—" Boq looked up from the book. "Why is Aaron worth more than Norbert?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Because," Elphaba explained patiently, "Norbert has less hair."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Oh," Boq went back to the list. "I see." However, Nessa didn't let him go on for much longer./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Clearly, dear Elphaba is having trouble concentrating during History. The reason why she is having trouble concentrating in History appears to be because she is suffering from not having an outlet for all her creative energy. I believe if such an outlet were provided for her, her grades in History would improve dramatically." Nessa raised her eyebrows, lips in a grim line. "I have written to Father, and he has agreed that he would wish for you to concentrate on your studies while you are at Shiz. Ergo, Monday, Thursdays and Sundays, from six to seven-thirty, you will now be taking creative writing lessons, green woman."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Elphaba groaned, burying her face in the folds of her emerald arms melodramatically./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"She had spent many blissful hours writing about magic apples that could cure any diseases if smelt once, telescopes that could show one anything in the world that one wanted to see and the feat of inserting names of undeserving people in these tales. If they paid, of course. Elphaba enjoyed ripping off Galinda's cronies, bimbos whom she knew couldn't resist a sappy romance-imaginative fiction starring said females./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Elphaba wished that someone would give her a magic apple like the one she had written about. And a magic telescope./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Once, she had confided in her father about her secret wish./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em"Then I could make Nessie better, and we could see where Mother was, and if she was all right," little Elphaba had exclaimed excitedly./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em"Don't be foolish." Frexspar had said in a hurried, irritable tone. "It is a sin to believe in these wicked items conjured by witchcraft."/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emElphaba had nodded, feeling foolish. She hadn't told Frexspar that deep down inside, she believed that magic could happen. No, that it did happen. That it was happening all the time, all around them, except that most people didn't know about it. Her vision was to figure out how to grab it and make it carry her along too. Her entire life would change, she was sure of it./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"But however would she ever be able to stay true to her own vision, with someone hovering over her shoulder telling her what to do?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""The Unnamed God is against spinning fictitious lies, Elphaba. But alas," Nessa sniffed haughtily. "to err is human, to forgive divine. If the Unnamed God will forgive you, so shall I."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Nessa intoned the message in a manner that signaled the end of any discussion. Elphaba lost, again./p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Thanks a bunch," Elphaba said bitterly to Galinda, when she ran into her a little while later in the bathroom they shared. Galinda was coating her eyelashes with strengthening and lengthening gel for the eighth time that day./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Galinda looked past the spoolie wand at her. "What'd emI/em do?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""I can't believe you," Elphaba gesticulated furiously. "You told on me about the whole writing thing!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Lurline, you short-tempered Munchkin," Galinda started to work on her lower lashes. "Don't tell me you're upset about that. I totally did you a favour."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""A emfavour/em?" Elphaba let her jaw drop, appalled. Exactly how small was this Upland's brain? "I got into big trouble because of what you did! Now I have to go to some stupid lame creative writing class thrice a week, when I could be, you know...emstudying/em."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Galinda rolled her eyes. "Elphie. You don't get it, do you? You're my best friend. I can't just stand by and let you become - remain - the biggest freak of the entire school. You won't participate in extracurriculars. You wear that emhideodious/em black all the time. Black is not this year's pink. You won't let me fix your hair. You stuff it under a embeanie/em. I mean, I had to do emsomething/em. This way, who knows? Maybe you'll be a famous writer. Like Georgia OzKeeffle."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Georgia OzKeeffle is an artist." Elphaba pointed out. "And do you even know what she's famous for painting, Galinda? Organic abstract representations of flowers that are strongly sexual in symbolic content."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""What?" Galinda cocked her head to the side in a confused manner. "Translate that in English, Elphie, English."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Vaginas."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Oh."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Without another word, Elphaba turned her back on the dismal situation and vowed to get her back on the culprit who had humiliated and shamed her. Flush all her lip glosses down the loo, perhaps./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"emWell, at least,/em a small voice crept its way to Elphaba's ear. emAt least they didn't find the one of you and Fiyero. Be grateful/em./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Elphaba shuddered. Her inner voice was right – she had to be thankful for emthat/em, she supposed./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Before she drifted off to dreamland that night, Galinda swore she saw Elphaba tearing a piece of parchment from her book, before casting it into the fireplace, where it was consumed by the last of the dying embers./p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strong*twiddles fingers* Any favourite quotes? (:/strong/p 


End file.
